


Надо меньше пить

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: АУ, ООС. кто все эти люди?... дабкон, легкий бдсм.





	Надо меньше пить

Двойная Звезда тихо и пока еще вполне мирно набиралась в офицерском баре. Кают-компанией сие заведение назвать было сложно, так как основным его назначением было именно дать господам офицерам сбросить напряжение при помощи одной, двух или трех стопочек, баночек или бутылочек чего-нибудь. Кому на что хватало или к чему лежала душа.  
Оскар фон Ройенталь был хмур и раздражен. Видимо поэтому гуляющие за соседним столиком Черные Уланы бесили его особенно сильно.  
\- Миттермайер, скажи мне, почему Улан у нас в армии - кот наплакал, а шуму от них, как всего альянсовского флота.  
\- Расслабься. Люди отдыхают. Имеют на это полное право.  
\- Но почему они мешают отдыхать мне?  
\- Потому что тебе сейчас мешает все подряд, - неодобрительно покачал головой Волк.  
\- Вот ты мне не мешаешь между прочим.  
\- Ну-ну.  
\- Слушай, Миттермайер, а может нам.... - Ройенталь нехорошо сощурившись посмотрел на предводителя Улан.  
\- Нет. И даже не думай, - отчеканил Вольфганг.  
\- Ты что, эта, верная супруга и добродетельная...  
\- Про мать мог бы не вспоминать, - поморщился Вольф. - И вообще, какое мое дело? Вернее дело-то мое прямое, но ты же все равно поступишь по-своему.  
\- Да вы сегодня философ... - язвительно произнес Ройенталь, вставая из-за стола.  
\- С тобой станешь. И я тебя очень прошу, Ройенталь, не нарывайся. Зачем тебе это надо.  
\- Мне?.. - Оскар посмотрел на друга. - Мне скучно, грустно, башка вот-вот заболит и надо себя чем-нибудь отвлечь. А тут еще, поверь мне, этой пойдет на благо всему рейхсфлоту. Представляешь какая будешь тишь и благодать?  
\- Угу. На твоих похоронах.  
\- Никакого насилия, почти. Ты же знаешь, я сторонник добровольных отношений.  
Миттермайер грустно проводил взглядом отчаливающего друга, но даже и не подумал пойти следом. Если душа Оскара фон Ройенталя требует приключений, то главное ей не мешать. Тем более, что зачатки разума должны же сохраниться в этой дурной разноглазой голове.  
Не меняя позы Вольф проследил как Ройенталь подошел к Уланам, хлопнул Биттенфельда по плечу. Надо сказать, что на выражение лица Фрица-Йозефа в этот момент было любо дорого посмотреть. Он явно не ожидал от Ройенталя такого панибратского жеста. И, воспользовавшись растерянностью рыжего адмирала, Оскар тихо увел того из бара.  
Вольф откинулся на кресле, задумчиво покрутил в руках пустой бокал и попросил официанта повторить.

Увести рыжего улана оказалось не сложнее, чем сманить ребенка с детской площадки. А вот когда они оказались в спальне Оскара, дела пошли хуже, но ценой рассеченной брови, разбитой вазы и поваленного прикроватного светильника, Ройенталь осуществил желаемое. А именно художественно приковал Биттенфельда к спинкам кровати.  
Теперь он лежал распластанный красивой морской звездой и нецензурно ругался.   
Улыбнувшись, Ройенталь достал кляп, который хранился у него в прикроватной тумбочке вместе с наручниками, и окончательно лишил Фрица-Йозефа возможности выражать свое возмущение. Теперь тот только глубоко дышал и бешено вращал глазами.  
Поразмыслив над превратностью бытия, Ройенталь зачесал Биттенфельду волосы назад. В пылу драки они упали на лицо и явно мешали.  
\- Наконец-то вы заткнулись адмирал. Ну как, как можно производить такое количество шума!  
Кровать подозрительно зашаталась, но Ройенталь специально заказывал особо крепкую раму. Она должна была выдержать даже Биттенфельда.  
\- Нет, можете ничего не говорить. Говорить буду я. Вам давно читали сказки на ночь? А устав? Герр Биттенфельд, вы давно читали устав? Вы хотя бы помните, как положено себя вести в общественных местах и что вы, офицер, должны подавать пример солдатам. Итак, - взяв со стола распечатку, Ройенталь начал читать, - "Настоящий устав определяет права и обязанности..."   
Текст Оскар помнил наизусть, еще с училища, поэтому ничто не мешало ему наблюдать, за плененным тигром. Была в Биттенфельде завораживающая, животная мощь. Страсть животного, пойманного в клетку. При виде таких - укротителя пленяет азарт, адреналин, страстное желание бросить вызов и проверить собственные силы.

Отложив бумаги, Ройенталь подходит к кровати. Это ведь ничего не значит - расстегнуть несколько пуговиц на мундире пленника. Чтобы было легче дышать, ведь китель сковывает.  
Заворожено Ройенталь расстегивает одну пуговицы за другой, пока китель не расходится полностью. Биттенфельд смотрит уже растеряно. Рубашка взмокла от пота и стала почти прозрачной.  
Игра? Да. Почти игра.  
Ройенталь проводит кончиками пальцев по подбородку Биттенфельда, спускается по взмокшей шее.  
Говорят - конь в мыле. Фриц-Йозеф сейчас такой же, задыхающийся, как после быстрого бега. Взмокший. Распятый на постели и лишенный возможности к сопротивлению.  
Оскар медленно расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. О пьян и в полной мере отдает себе отчет, что в трезвом виде никогда бы не решился, но сейчас ему хочется попробовать обуздать эту стихию, направить в другое русло. Тем более, что Биттенфельд... краснеет. Чуть розовеют скулы, потом - щеки. Он отворачивается и снова рвет на себя оковы в тщетной попытке освободиться.  
Если бы он был спокоен, то Ройенталь прочитал бы несколько глав устава, да и отпустил бы его. Может быть, еще бы разок подрались, а потом тихо помирились за бутылочкой чего-нибудь приличного. У Оскара есть запас на такой случай. Но сейчас Битенфельда слишком приятно дразнить. Он слишком чувственно реагирует на провокации.  
Улыбнувшись, Оскар поймал почти затравленный взгляд, потом - облизал губы и легко поцеловал Биттефельда в ключицу. Тот вздрогнул и покраснел еще больше.  
Ройенталь прикусил кожу, а потом, понимая, что вот сейчас он точно делает глупость, оставил на плече Биттенфельда красивый ровный засос.  
Вероятно когда Миттермайер говорил, что дразнить Тигра - к пышным похоронам, то был не так уж не прав.  
Судя по всему в собственной голове происходящее переставало быть игрой.  
Оскар, дразня, положил руку Фрицу-Йозефу на ширинку и замер. Похоже, что происходящее не осталось без внимания.  
Лицо Биттенфельда было уже пунцовым, грудь тяжело поднималась и Оскар был готов поспорить на что угодно. что если сейчас Биттенфельд избавится от наручников, то Ройенталя ждет быстрая и безболезненная смерть.  
Поэтому, поразмыслив, Оскар спрятал лицо в шее своей жертвы, а рукой - расстегнул застежку брюк и начал медленно дразнить Биттенфельда.

Фриц-Йозеф был не то чтобы пьян, но навеселе. И когда к нему подошел Оскар фон Ройенталь, то не задумываясь согласился пойти обсудить новые методы борьбы с мятежниками. Биттефельду и в голову не пришло, что Ройенталь способен на такую подлую ловушку. То, что Фриц-Йозеф проиграл в схватке, можно было списать только на то, что все-таки Биттенфельд был пьян сильнее, поэтому движения были более неловкими.  
Однако торжествующий вид Ройенталя, который заглядывал ему в лицо, пафосно оседлав, был несколько провокационным. Если бы так сидела девица, Биттенфельд бы точно проиграл с удовольствием. С грацией пантеры Ройенталь переместился в кресло и низким бархатистым голосом начал зачитывать устав.  
В комнате определенно стало жарко. Причем когда Ройенталь снова вернулся к своей жертве, то Биттенфельд понял, что стало еще жарче. Особенно, когда чужие пальцы, скользя, расстегнули сначала одну застежку на кителе, потом - другую.  
Ройенталя хотелось уничтожить, сломить, сломать. И желательно так, чтобы он, если уж расстегивал китель, то делал это быстрее. Осознав, эту мысль Биттенфельд еще раз рванул цепи.   
Не помогло.  
Стало только еще более стыдно за собственную беспомощность. За то, что эта беспомощность - заводит. За то, каким красивым кажется Ройенталь, когда так сосредоточенно изучает самого Биттенфельда.  
Потом - удар боли. Укус в плечо и неминуемый сед. Ври потом, что красотка оставила в пылу страсти. Впрочем, кто назовет Ройенталя некрасивым?  
Нежное, ласкающее прикосновение к паху, Оскар знает что делает. А Биттенфельду почти плохо уже только от того, что Ройенталь жарко дышит в шею.   
\- Послушай, - низкий голос выводит из блаженного забытья. - У нас есть несколько вариантов. Вернее два.  
Легко касаясь кожи кончиками пальцев, Ройенталь поднимает руку от паха пленника, потом, подумав, подносит ее к лицу, принюхиваясь, и проводит по губам Фрица Йозефа. Тот чувствует резкий тяжелый запах собственного возбуждения.  
Снова пытается вырваться, но то ли сил уже нет, то ли страшно случайно скинуть Ройенталя, уютно устроившегося сверху. Оскар тяжелый, но приятно тяжелый.   
\- Так вот. Либо я сейчас тихо ухожу дрочить в туалет, а потом тихо напиваюсь внизу. Утром я просплюсь, протрезвею, напишу завещание и отстегну вас. Но спать целую ночь в позе морской звезды, тем более, что решать вашу проблему я не буду, - Оскар, обхватив член пленника несколько раз сильно двигает кулаком вверх и в низ, заставляя Биттенфельда проглотить стон. - Либо я сейчас беру с вас честное слово офицера, что вы не будете лягаться и отстегиваю одну ногу. Может быть, две. Поверьте. Это доставит гораздо больше удовольствия нам обоим. Я буду нежен.  
Оскар улыбается натянутой кривой улыбкой.   
Фриц-Йозеф чувствует его возбуждение даже через плотную ткань кителя. Они оба сейчас примерно в равном положении, только у Ройенталя развязаны руки. А ведь Черные Уланы не отступают.  
\- Моргни два раза, если обещаешь не дергаться.  
Фриц-Йозеф недолго раздумывает, а потом моргает, два раза. И закрывает глаза.  
Наконец, можно согнуть затекшие ноги. Размять голени. Ройенталь хмыкает довольно и прикусывает ухо. От этого укуса мурашки пробегают по плечам, животу, вниз, к пряжке ремня.  
Приподнять задницу, помогая стянуть с себя брюки.  
Потом - ждать, томительным ожиданием и чуть приоткрыть глаза, готовясь зажмуриться снова. Ройенталь раздевается быстро, по-военному четко. Это не показательный стриптиз, он просто освобождается от ненужной больше одежды. В сумраке спальни тренированное тело кажется особенно красивым: широкие плечи, мощная спина и крепкая накаченная задница. С ужасном Биттенфельд понимает, что в его голове зреет нет, не план мести, просто удушающее желание нагнуть Ройенталя лицом в любую горизонтальную поверхность и чтобы тот чуть расставил стройные ноги.   
\- Подсматриваешь? - Оскар разворачивается и, демонстративно потягиваясь, позволяет себя рассмотреть.  
Снова щеки Биттенфельда заливает жар. Провокатор, сволочь.  
\- Ублюдок, - первое что шипит Биттенфельд, когда Оскар снимает кляп.  
\- Да, я в курсе, - улыбнувшись, Ройенталь оставляет вторую метку на белой коже. - Я обещал быть нежным, но постарайся меня не злить.  
Вместо ответа Биттенфельд отворачивается и подтягивает колено к груди.   
\- Так бы сразу.  
Вместо награды - легкий укус в чувствительную внутреннюю часть бедра.   
Фриц-Йозеф все-таки стонет.

Справиться с Биттенфельдом оказалось проще, чем справиться с собой. Его хочется дразнить, провоцировать. Чтоб он прятал взгляд, краснел или, еще лучше, подсматривал из под ресниц, делая вид, что на самом деле крепко зажмурился.  
Впрочем, когда Фриц-Йозеф закрывал глаза, будто ребенок, который точно знает, что если не видишь, то причина страха исчезнет, и такой Биттенфельд был страстен и открыт.  
Целовать в подставленную шею. Быстро стянуть штаны, любуясь видом. Рыжие волосы, разметавшиеся по подушке, стянутые высоко над головой руки, колени, подтянутые к груди так, что весь пах оказывается бесстыдно открытым - Биттенфельд определенно бередит воображение.  
Усмехнувшись Оскар понял, что мысль о том, что он будет для Биттенфельда первым, определенно добавляла градус и вызывала легкое дрожание пальцев.  
Смотреть в глаза, когда покрытые прозрачной смазкой пальцы один за одним проникают внутрь. Когда Фриц-Йозеф сначала болезненно напряжен, но стоит найти нужную точку, как мгновенно откликается, еще шире разводя ноги.  
Оскар старается действовать медленно, но устоять, когда тебе рычат в ухо: "Что ты тянешь?" - невозможно.  
Прошептать в ответ:  
\- Расслабься.  
Рыжий неохотно успокаивает тело расслабляясь. Ему тяжело заставить мышцы не сжиматься, и Оскару приходится тоже опереться на руки и отдышаться. Потому что как же можно - так. Плотно обхватывать, чтобы было не остановиться. Чтобы двигаться быстрее, разгоняя кровь по телу, пока все ощущения снова не устремятся в пах. Когда перестаешь соображать.  
От острого, слепящего удовольствия Ройенталь валится сверху как подкошенный. Не меньше минуты, чтобы отдышаться и придти в себя. Потом, дернуться от хмыканья на ухо. Оказывается Биттенфельд умеет иронизировать:  
\- Слезь хотя бы. Ты не стройная девица семнадцати лет от роду.  
Только общая усталость Оскара спасла Биттенфельда от третьей метки.  
Ройенталь валится на спину рядом, и рассеянно проводит пальцами про животу лежащего рядом. Тот - липкий от спермы. Великолепно. Это значит, что Оскар увлекся так, что забыл о партнере. Хорошо, что Фриц-Йозеф не заметил этой оплошности.  
Вместо извинения - расстегнуть наручники.  
Биттенфельд садится на постели, разминая затекшие кисти.  
\- С тебя бутылка, Ройенталь. И гостевой диван. В одной комнате с тобой я не останусь, но и переться куда-либо мне сейчас лень.  
В нарушение своих слов, Биттенфельд откидывается на спину, обнимая Ройенталя за плечи. Тот ерзает, демонстрируя нежелание так лежать, но потом успокаивается.Они полежат так только несколько минут, потом Ройенталь найдет способ выпихнуть этого пострадавшего из собственной койки. Пусть даже это будет стоить Оскару жемчужины спиртных запасов.

***  
\- Оу... Адмирал сегодня пьет стоя? - дружески поддразнил Оскара Миттермайер. История о том, как Ройенталь с Биттенфельдом нажравшись отправились вдвоем покорять мятежников уже неделю бродила по адмиралтейству, обрастая все новыми и новыми деталями.  
Оскар невнятно огрызнулся, что оно того стоит и опрокинул еще стопку.   
Что именно того стоит Миттермайер решил не уточнять.


End file.
